1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and device for dynamically playing contents, according to a setting condition in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera is provided in most portable terminals to provide a photographing function. Particularly, the portable terminal may provide a slide show function that allows a user to view an image taken through a camera or an image received from an external device on a screen of the portable terminal. A slide show function is used to sequentially display a series of selected images.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate an example of configuring a picture slide show in the conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1A, stored pictures are displayed in a thumbnail form, and in this case, multiple pictures to configure a slide show are selected by user. Here, it is assumed that a picture 1 (100), a picture 2 (101), a picture 6 (102), a picture 7 (103), a picture 8 (104), a picture 11 (105), and a picture 12 (105) are selected by the user for a slide show.
Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 1B, the selected picture 1 (100), picture 2 (101), picture 6 (102), picture 7 (103), picture 8 (104), picture 11 (105), and picture 12 (105) are repeatedly displayed in the selected order on a screen 120.
However, a conventional picture slide show is to show only selected pictures one by one in a constant speed from the start to the end, and after the slide show is configured, there is a problem in that to reconfigure the slide show the user must manually add or delete pictures. Further, by displaying only the pictures selected by the user, there is a problem in that the user may become bored.
Therefore, a method and device or dynamically configuring a picture slide show according to a setting condition are needed.